Mask of Darkness
by patapatagirl
Summary: Semi-AU! Gender bending! Takeru's family got back together and decided to have a family outing , but they got into an accident, and Takeru's the only one left.She became cold to people & she was adopted by Seto Kaiba, and was later send to Duel Academy. There she meet Jaden and his gang while trying to hide her identity as Kaiba's daughter. Rate T, just in case. Happen in season 3.


Hi! I'm back with more stroy, I decided to make a femTakeru, because I never read a fanfic with female takeru, as much as I really love Takari pairing, and if you're wondering, my cousin from Australia was the one that force the idea, and force me to publish this story. She said to me to make a cold Takeru, and she asked me to make he Kaiba's daughter, at first, I thought it would be a stupid idea, but it seems really good, so here it is! and I'm using my zipad, so there will be some mistakes.  
Summary: Semi-AU! Gender bending! Takeru's family got back together and decided to have a family outing to celebrate, but they got into an accident, and Takeru's the only one left. She became cold to everyone around her, even the didestined. Then, she was adopted by Seto Kaiba, and was later send to Duel Academy. There she meet Jaden and his gang while trying to hide her identity as Kaiba's daughter and a digidestined. Happened in the beginnings of season 3.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and some made up cards.

* * *

Chapter 1 Jewel of a Duel

_Under the moonlight, near a bridge, a young girl, not older than 11, stood. Blood covering the ground and her white hat. She cried and cried while looking for help._

_"Onii-chan, Otou-san,Okaa-san, don't go." She cried, as bits and bits of data float besides them. She screamed for help, but found no one. The ambulance arrived, but it was too late._

_"Takeru, I'm sorry. I can't be with you, take care... I'll always be watching you." He smiled like there's no tomorrow._

* * *

Takeru woke up with cold sweat and eyes widen. Her partner looking at her worried. She wanted to talk to her, but she wouldn't even listen. 'Why am I even dreaming that now?' Takeru thought.

Her thought was cut short, as the butler and maid came into the room. After that accident, she was adopted by Seto Kaiba. He taught her many things, and now she became a really famous duelist, known by the name 'Death Angel'. She never make any contact with other digidestined for 3 years, and She rarely talk. Patamon too has changed. After the accident, her bat wings changed into angel wings, but her digivolution is still the same, except stronger.

Takeru walked through the long hallway, with the butler by her side. Today was the day she go to the Duel Academy. She was supposed to be in the first year, but Kaiba disagree. She finally arrived at the end of the hallway, with Patamon by her shoulder. She opened the door and saw her father,"You want to see me father?" She said sternly.

"I presume you had prepare?" He asked.

"Yes father." She answered.

"Good, go to the roof, there you'll meet Mokuba. He's the one escorting you." He said as he left the room with the butler, but not before patting Takeru's head and give her a smile.  
She walks to the rooftop, but she was greeted by Yugi and his friends.

"There's my little kohai!" Joey said proudly.

"You're the kohai, she beat you on her first duel." Tristan laughed.

"Good luck." smiled Ryou.

She just walk past them. But before that, she muttered, "Thank you." softly, but everyone heard it.  
She met Mokuba her uncle that escort her to Duel Academy.

"Hey! You're ready?" He asked.

Takeru just nodded. After she went inside the helicopter, she directly fell asleep.

-Back with Yugi-

"So that's Kaiba's daughter?" Marik asked.

"Yeah. She wasn't like this though." Yugi answered.

"Huh?" Marik asked confused.

"You see, her old parents divorced when she was only a little child, she could barely remember anything. Her father took her brother and her mother took care of her. She used to be so cheerful. Until that day." Yugi explained grimly, "3 years ago, her parents just got back together,but they got into an accident and she was the only one that survived, since then, she shut herself from everyone."

"I sensed that she has when through a lot of adventures and saved the world." Ishizu said.

"Yeah, when she was in first grade and in fifth grade, she and a group of children saved the world countless of times." Tea explained.

"I sensed, that a terrible darkness will go after her in near future, really near." She said again, making everyone worried. Then Kaiba came,

"I can't believe you still say things like that." He said joining the conversation,"She believe that this life is her choice, unlike you guys, seriously, fate? Ha! what a bunch of bullcrap." He looked at the helicopter, as it flew away.

-Back with Takeru-

* * *

_"Onii- chan no!" A 11 years old Takeru screamed as she cried._

_"Sorry Takeru. Gabumon..." Yamato said as he looked at his partner. Gabumon's data has dissapeared bit by bit._

_"Can you?" Yamato asked, Gabumon just nodded not having the strength to talk. Gabumon shone and his data went into Patamon, making her changed._

_"That's my last gift for you. Good luck." Yamato said._

_"No! I won't let you!" Takeru said as the crest of hope shine in her chest.  
Patamon digivolved to champion, then ultimate, then mega. Then a bright light appeared and it was too late, they were already gone._

_Then the scene changed of her under the bridge, the ground filled with blood as the incident started to play in her mind, like a tape._

* * *

Takeru woke up, just in time as their arrival in Duel Academy. There she was greeted by the sheppard, and was escorted to one of the room in Obelisk Blue to rest until she was called.

Then, around 20 duel monster spirit appeared and started talking to her, until a Salamon, a Patamon, an a Lopmon came tp her and asked if they're allowed to play. She just nodded and see them running around happily, like her before. She looked at the bed and saw Patamon sleeping. Then,

"Child of Hope, it seems the children are gone." Azulongmon said, making her surprised as she look for them. Then she arrived at the rooftop of the school, and saw them playing with other spirits and 2 boys.

"Hey!" The blue haired one said, "Are they yours?".

She ignored him and went to them, and scolded them, "What did I say about dissapearing?" She asked coldly.

"We're sorry, we just heard them talking and came here." Lopmon said with those puppy eyes of his.

"Oh c'mon, let them play, don't you feel sorry for them?" The brown haired one said as I look backed at them. Well, they do look happy.

"Fine, next time ask my permission." I scolded them, as they nodded happily.

Then a short boy and a talker boy came out of the stairs and said that the rally is starting or something, Takeru didn't really care, so she just left,leaving the boy alone.

On the way, she was greeted by the sheppard and was escorted to the back of the stage, asking her to wait. Then she heard some noises.

"All right, settle down. As you know, it's the start of a brand new year. Does anyone remember their summer break, cause I don't." Sheppard said.

"But I digress. With every new year-"

She turned around to see the crowd, and saw some students talking.

"Hey Princeton, this section is for the red barracs." A tall boy with a yellow jacket said when he spotted the black dressed boy sitting behind him and next to the boy he met on the roof

"Oh, yeah? Then what're you doing here, Huckelberry, because last I checked you were a Ra Yellow-belly. So what gives you the right to sit here?" A boy wearing black jacket asked, who Takeru heard is Princeton, asked.

"For one, people actually like me." The new know to Takeru, Haselberry smiled.

"Attention, reciting the academy pledge is our Freshmen represenitive Blair Flannigan." Bonapart said.

"Is that why you came back, Chazz? To be with your girlfriend?" Haselberry teased.

"As if. She was the one who liked me." Chazz said.

"Poor naïve Freshman." Haselberry said as they clapped for the Slifer Princess.

"We the students of Duel Academy do solemnly promise to abide by the academy regulations. To resolve all conflicts by dueling. To show respect for our Professors and our fellow peers…unless they plan to take over the world." Blair said.

She then started to walk away and turned her head to look over to where the brown haired boy was and sent him a wink. He flinched while A girl with blond hair frowned as she saw this, and the short boy shrinking way from the angered blonde.

"So much for her crush on Chazz." Haselberry chuckled.

"Now then, as I said, with each new year comes modification and improvement. At Duel Academy we strive for perfection. So to keep each one of you at the top of your game, we've invited a few new students to join you. In fact, they represent the top students from each of our four academy worldwide branches." Sheppard said.

"Duel Academy has worldwide branches? Learn something new every day." Haselberry said. "This rules. I gotta get my game on." The boy smiled .  
"Time for introductions. Visiting us all the way from East Academy; Adrian Gecko." Sheppard said.

A boy with spiked up burgundy hair with gray eyes hidden behind glasses and big ears with studs in them walked up onto the stage. He looked like a pompous, rich brat.

"And hailing from West Academy, please welcome Axel Brody." Sheppard continued.

A male that looked to be of African origins stepped out next with golden eyes and he had this bad vibe around him.

"Next joining us from our branch in the South, it's Jim Crocodile Cook." Sheppard said.

A boy dressed as a cowboy with black spikes hair and green eyes walked out, one of his eyes having some gauze wrapped around it. In his hands was a live crocodile.

"Hi mates!" he laughed cheerfully as he ran over with the crocodile held above his head. He seemed to be the fun loving type of guy.

"And leading the pack at North Academy…it's Jesse Anderson." Sheppard said.  
Everyone cheered as they waited for the last boy to arrive, but he didn't come out at all, which confused everyone.

"This is awkward." Crowler said.

"No, it's just plain rude." Bonapart said.

"Jesse? Jesse Anderson? No way. He's the kid with the Crystal Beast deck." Chazz said.

"Crystal what?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Speak up, son. What do you know?" Haselberry asked.

"A couple of years ago, Pegasus created these cards. His corporation didn't release them. My family offered millions for them, but they refused to sell." Chazz said.

"I don't get it. What, were they made of gold?" Haselberry asked.

"RULE NUMBER 1! Never interrupt the Chazz when he's in the middle of a long monologue. The legend of the deck goes way back to the ancient Romans. Their Emperor, Julius Ceasar managed to gather 7 rare jewels from around the world. One from each place of poverty. But while they were being transported back to Rome, the ship was caught in a storm and the jewels were lost…until Pegasus found them. Then he took a fragment of each one and created seven new cards." Chazz explained.

"The Crystal Beast cards?" Haselberry asked.

"How'd you get so smart, Hastings? Yeah, the Crystal Beast cards. Then he gave them away to some tournament winner." Chazz said.

"So that means this Jesse kid was the winner, right?" A boy asked.

"How sweet. I've gotta duel this guy." He cheered as he bumped a fist.

"Not if he don't show up." Haselberry said.

The sound of the doors opening made everyone look over to see the blue haired boy Takeru met earlier.

"Sorry folks, guess I got lost. This school's a lot bigger than ours." He said as he ruffled the back of his spiked up hair before he started running down.

"Hold on, I recognize that voice." The brown haired boy said as he stood up to greet the teal haired boy.

"Hey, Jaden. I guess this is that pep rally thing." He said.  
"Yeah, sorry. By the way, I was wondering. Have you seen a guy named Jesse?" The new dubbed, Jaden asked.

The boy seemed to have smiled bigger at that question.

"Yeah, sure did." The boy said.

"What? You've seen him? Where is he?" Sheppard asked.  
The boy gave a bashful smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Y'all are lookin' at him. I'm Jesse." He said shocking everyone.

"Sorry, I was so excited to meet you; I guess I just plum forgot." Jesse said to the Jaden.

"I get that a lot." Jaden said .

"Let's start over again shall we?" Sheppard asked. "Joining our school from North Academy; Jesse Anderson."

Sheppard said making the crowd clap for the Southerner as he waved with both arms to everyone.  
Takeru ignored the rest as she saw Patamon walking, more like flying, towards her. She sat to her shoulder, then,

"And lastly following the pack, chosen by our very own Seto Kaiba, known by the duelist as 'Death Angel'! Give it up to Takeru!" The sheppard said as they all cheered.

**-Jaden's POV-**

The crowd suddenly cheered as sheppard said the name 'Death Angel', the others were also surprised.

"Um... who's that?" I asked, as they looked at me in shock.

"You don't know?" Syrus asked me in disbelief.

I shook my head and Chazz explained.

"She's known in the dueling world, the 'Death Angel'. They said she uses an angel deck, that no one has ever seen or know. They were made specially for her by Pegasus. The name 'Death Angel' was because she always beaten her enemies fastly."

He continued, "I always heard rumours about her, but I never know she was a girl."

I turned back and hear the sheppard introduce someone called Proffesor Viper. But man, let me tell you, he gives me the creeps.

Anyways, I heard he said something about me and Jesse dueling and the winner dueling Takeru, I don't know I wasn't listening.

-Time skip, **Takeru's POV**-

It was finally the duel, Proffesor Viper gives us some weird bracelets, and he said to never let it off, don't know why, but I know one thing that guy is evil.

Anyways, the duel started and Jaden won. What do I expect, He was father's top student. I lay down Patamon in the sidlines for her to hide, as I walked to the stage and saw Jesse saying something about the Rainbow Dragon.

I walked down and saw Jaden smiled.

"Let's start shall we?" I asked, as he nodded, "Okay, you go first."

"Fine, you'll regret it!" He said. "I summon Bubbleman in defence mode. I'll throw 1 card face down and end my turn." He said as bubbleman appeared in the field.

"I draw. I use the magic card, 'Advance zone' to destroy your trap card, then I summon Lopmon to the field in attack mode." I said, as Lopmon appeared happily in the field.

"Then I use his special effect to summon his friends, Salamon and Patamon." I continued as the three appeared and started playing, making the girls squealed.

"Then, I use the magic card, 'The Three Great Angel'. By using this card, my monster evolve into their strongest form! Come on out!" I said as Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon to the field.

"What?!" Jaden gaped.

"I only know 1 thing, you're screwed!" I smiled as I send them to attack, leaving the spectators speechless. Its only the second turn, and their best duelist is down.

-**Jaden's POV**-

'I can't believe it! Its not even 5 minutes! What is she?' I thought. The crowd was speechless.

"You know, I'm a bit dissapointed." She said, making me look at her.

"I heard you're the strongest here, but you didn't even give me any challenge. Although, I'm a bit impressed with your deck, I hope we can duel again someday." She said, leaving.

Then I saw, Proffessor Viper, smiling while looking at her. But I don't know why I can't see straight. After I got back to the sidelines, I can see everyone waiting for me.

"Don't be sad, Jaden. Ya know that losing is a part of dueling too ya know." Jesse said.

"You know what? Let's go to the rooftop now." He suddenly said, pulling me.  
After we all got to the rooftop, we started talking about our duel, "See, If you did this, you'll win." I said.

"But this is more fun,"Jesse said back

"Men, they're twins!" Hasselberry said. Then they suddenly asked,

"Jaden, how was it like dueling her?" Syrus asked, as I turned around.

"Yeah sarge, I want to know too." Hassleberry agree.

"Is she strong?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah, she was strong, really strong. I was it was like she draw the card she wants." I explained, making them even more confused.

"I'm not surprised," said Aster as he came to us and explained, "You see, she was trained by Yugi and Kaiba themself. Not to mention, Pegasus told me that she has this weird ability. Apparently ever since she got those cards, they always came at the right time, if there's a card she needed, she'll draw that card."

"That's insane!" Chazz said.

"I don't get it." I said.

"Picture it like this sarge, you're a snake and she's a hawk, waiting to capture its prey. But, she can get you to the place she wants you to, and when you fall to her trap, you're dead." Hassleberry tried to explain, somehow.

"That doesn't actually make sense." Jesse sweatdrop.

"I know, why don't we sneak in her room? I want a rematch!" Jesse suddenly said, making us sweatdrop.

"How are you going to do that?" Aster asked, trying to hold his laughter.

"Her room's next to mine, we can get in easily." He said.

"Let's go!" I said, not knowing what I was talking about.

-Back with Takeru, No One's POV-

"That was great." Patamon said in happiness.

"Yeah, but I wonder what those braceletes are." Takeru said.

"You know what, I'll go to the digital world for a while, join me if you want, I don't care." She said as she opened up a portal to the digital world, leaving Patamon behind.

"I'll stay here." She said to herself, then the door open and Jaden and the gang was there.

"There! Easy right!" Jesse said proudly.

"We were lucky, she's not here." Alexis sigh.

"Lucky?! I want a rematch!" Jaden pouted.  
Then, Chazz started looking around the room and saw a DVD lying around and played it in the DVD player.

"What are you doing?!" Aster asked.

"Playing this damned thing." Chazz said.

"Let's take a look sarge, there maybe a clue of her cards." Hasselberry said.

"I'm not taking any responsibility for your action." Syrus said

"Me too." Alexis agreed.

"Me three." Atticus said, appearing.

"How did you get here?" Alexis asked surprised.

"I was following you." Atticus answered, like it was a normal thing.

"Now you're a stalker" Alexis muttered, then the DVD started playing.

-TV screen-

It was their Summer concert, Yamato's final concert before he died.

"Are you all ready!?" He yelled, as the crowd answered"I can't hear you!" He yelled again, as the crowd cheered louder then he started siniging his song

(Negai Kanaeru Kagi, Yamato's best partner song)

Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta

Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da

Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru

Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai

Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!?

Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka

Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da

Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru

Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae

Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii

Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa

Ironna koto sakiyomi shite shinpai shitemo shou ga nai

Hontou ni wakariaeru nara tachidomatte ii

Yowane hakitakunai toki mo tsuppatte itemo susumenai

Minna ga hitotsu ni naretara ookiku nareru

Saikou no kirifuda wo shimatte oite dou suru!?

Kakko warukutemo ii ja nai ka

Furimuku na mayowazu ni yukeba iin da

Negai kanaeru kagi mou te ni aru

Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu soko daro

Tsukamitai mono e mukaeba ii

Jibun no sekai wo hiraku no sa

Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru

Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae

Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii

Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa

The song ended as the crowd squeal, mostly girls, and cheered.

"Now for the next song, presenting my little sister, Takeru!" He yelled, making the crowd cheered for them, as Takeru showed up on stage happily. She was wearing a bright orange shirt with the writing 'My Life, My Choice' on it, then she started to sing

(focus, Takeru best partner song)

Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru  
Naname ushiro ni tatta mama  
Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?  
Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne  
Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta  
Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo  
Tooku hashireru yo ne  
Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba yokatta koto dakedo ne  
Ki ni narun da kimi no koto  
Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa  
Hikari no naka de tatte iru  
Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni  
Atte iru no ka sore dake shiritain da  
Donna ni senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta  
Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hirakeru  
Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne  
Umaku ienain da  
Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo  
Boku ga mamoritai mono wa  
Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru  
Naname ushiro ni tatta mama  
Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni atte iru ka na?  
Sore tomo kikenai yo ne  
Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa  
Hikari no naka de tatte iru  
Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni atte iru no ka  
Sore dake shiritain da

The crowd cheered again as Takeru finish the song.

"This is the last song, so we hope you enjoy it!". Than the crowd started pouting, and Takeru calm them down.

"Don't worry! We'll perform next time!" She smiled, making the crowd happy again.

"For this song, I want my friends to come up! So bring them up!" Yamato said as the digidestined got pushed to the stage and was forced to sing, at first, they didn't want to, but the crowd made them to.

(Yakusoku no Basho E, Katekyo Hitman Reborn song)

kono sora wa doko he hirogatte iru no (Taichi)

kono michi wa doko he tsuzuitte iru no

kinou yori asu ga tooku ni miete mo (Yamato)

yakusoku no basho he kimi ga matte iru

hitori de wa nani mo deki nai (Daisuke)

boku dakedo kimi wo mamoritai kara

"tsuyoku naru" sonna omoi ga (Ken)

yuuki ataete kureru

hitori de wa nani mo deki nai (Koushiro)

bokura demo minna wo mamoru tame

"tsuyoku naru" sonna omoi ga (Jyou)

chikara wo hakonde kuru

sabishikute namida koubosu hi mo atta (Sora)

kuyashikute namida tomaranakatta

kagami ni utsutta ano hi no jibun ni (Mimi)

yakusoku no basho he mune wo hareru you ni

ippo zutsu mae ni susumou (Hikari)

sono tabi ni shiren ga matta ite mo

fuki mukeba sasae te kureru (Miyako)

nakama ga genki kureru

ippo zutsu mae ni susumou (Takeru)

nando demo tachimukatte ikeru

itsu datte me ni wa mienai (Iori)

ai ni mamorare te iru

kokoro kara, arigatou wo ieru (All)

sonna hi ga kuru shinjite yukou

kono mune ni yume ga aru kagiri

bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku yo

oozora ni te wo kazaseba hora

hanarete ite mo te to te tsunageru

mamoritai egao mabushi sa ni

kagayaku kimi wa sou FAMIRII

kono kaze wa doko he tsutawatte iku no (old digidestined)

kono hoshi wa doko he megutte yuku no

donna ashita demo tashikame ni yukou (new digidestined)

ima no boku ni datte kitto imi ga aru

anogoro no mishiranu basho ni (old digidestined)

tadoritsuki kimi to warai atteru

bukiyou ni kowashite yume mo

kokoro ni hana wo sakasu

kiri ga kakatte (Daisuke)

kumo ga araware (Ken)

fukitsukeru ame (Miyako)

okotta kaminari (Iori)

arashi no ato no (Takeru)

hare ma ni itsumo (Hikari)

subete wo susumou oozora (new digidestined)

kokoro kara, arigatou wo ieru (all)

sonna hi ga kuru shinjite yukou

kono mune ni yume ga aru kagiri

jiyuu no tsubasa hirogete

oozora ni te wo kazaseba hora

hanarete ite mo te to te tsunageru

mamoritai egao mabushi sa ni

ikiru bokura wa (ichi, ni, san)

sou FAMIRII...~

FAMIRII...~

"That's it for today folks. Hope you have a goos time, and..." Yamato started

" HAVE A GOOD SUMMER!" Everyone yelled.  
Then, the video ended.

-Back with Jaden-

"That was awesome, where is she! I want her to teach me!" Atticus scremed in awe.

"How come, she wasn't cheerful like in the video?" Jaden asked.

"Depends...Why are you here?" Takeru asked, ticked off that they sneak into her room. Before they could say anything, she already kicked them out of the room. But Alexis, stayed quiet.

"Hey, Alexis, ya haven't said anything ever since the video. Ya'll right?" Jesse asked.

"I can't believe it! She knows the Teenage Werewolf!" Alexis squealed.

"Huh?" They all look in disbelief.

"Do you know them?" Jaden asked, shocked.

"They're a band from Odaiba, they used to perforn all the time. All of them are great. Especially Yamato. " Alexis started day dreaming.

"Huh?" they asked Atticus.

"They're a band from Odaiba, now they split up, because their lead singer died." Atticus answered.

"Wait a minute, didn't that Yamato guy said that Takeru was his little sister?" asked Chazz.

"*yawn* don't care I'm going to sleep. bye!" Jaden left.

-Back with Takeru-

"Patamon, explain." Takeru ordered.  
Patamon explained everything from them breaking to her room, till the video part.

"So they watched it huh?" Takeru said, "Fine, I'll let them go this time."

"Patamon, I'm going put for a walk." Takeru left again.

* * *

And that's it! That last part was my brother's idea, and he was the onw writing it, so the credit goes to him... and here are the card explanation.

* * *

Patamon

attack/defence: 400/200  
Special Effect: When it's summon, you can special summon 'Lopmon' and 'Salamon' from your deck or hand.  
Star: 2

Lopmon

attack/defence: 500/100  
Special Effect: When it's summon, you can special summon 'Patamon' and 'Salamon' from your deck or hand.  
star: 2

Salamon

attack/defence: 300/300  
Special Effect: When it's summon, you can special summon 'Lopmon' and 'Patamon' from your deck or hand.  
star: 2

The angel of wisdom: Cherubimon

attack/defence: 2300/1900  
Special Effect:-  
star: 7

The angel of hope: Seraphimon

attack/defence: 2200/2000  
Special Effect:-  
star: 7

The angel of light: Ophanimon  
attack/defence: 2100/2100  
Special Effect:-  
star: 7

The Three Great Angel

magic card  
effect: if there's a 'Patamon', 'Salamon' and 'Lopmon' in the field, you can evolve them into 'The angel of Wisdom: Cherubimon', 'The angel of Hope: Seraphimon' and 'The angel of Light: Ophanimon'.

And that's all for this chapter if you want to know, Takeru's deck card list is:  
monster cards:  
1 Patamon  
1 Salamon  
1 Lopmon  
1 Angemon  
1 Holyangemon  
1 Seraphimon  
1 Gatomon  
1 Angewomon  
1 Ophanimon  
1 Pegasusmon  
1 Nefertimon  
1 Turuiemon  
1 Antylamon  
1 Cherubimon  
1 Azulongmon  
1 Zhuqiaomon  
1 Baihumon  
1 Ebonwumon  
magic card:  
1 The Three Great Angel  
1 The 4 sovereign  
Trap Card:  
1 The Dark Spirral  
1 The path of hope and light.

I haven't think of the other magic and trap. I'll explain some of the cards next chapter. If you guys want, you guys can give me some ideas for cards, and of course I won't take the credit, and I'll make them in the story. Its okay if you don't want to.

Oh, and can anyone tell me how to put a poll? I don't know, so please answer. And don't forget to review!


End file.
